Bonbons Express
by Mak64
Summary: Avez-vous déjà pensé à l'existence des vendeuses de friandises du Poudlard Express ? D'une année à l'autre, ce n'est jamais la même, et il y a une bonne raison : c'est certes très bien payé, mais ce n'est un métier souhaitable à personne. C'est ce que découvre Ginger qui se retrouve embarquée dans cette galère… pour une journée charnière de sa vie qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.


Aloha !

J'ai écrit ça super vite, parce que je suis en vacances et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire un truc. J'étais partie pour écrire simplement un OS rigolo sur la vente de bonbons, et puis Ginger s'est incrustée, et puis finalement l'histoire s'est embarquée toute seule dans un thème totalement différent et autrement plus sérieux.  
Je ne peux pas dire que c'est arrivé comme un cheveu sur la soupe, parce que j'ai souvent imaginé Ginger face à cette situation et je m'étais toujours demandé ce qu'elle ferait. Je crois qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment réagi comme ça, d'ailleurs. Il y aurait eu plus de drame, de larmes, d'hésitations (un peu comme n'importe qui face à cette situation, en fait), mais c'était un OS et il fallait que tout se termine rapidement dans le train et sans être trop sérieux, parce qu'on parle de Ginger, quand même.

Du coup je trouve que c'est trop rapide, pas assez développé, avec des passages carrément en friche. Mais bon, je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre davantage de temps avec ça… La prépa, vous savez… *soupir* Donc il faudra vous en contenter.

Ginger est mon OC. Le reste, c'est à JKR.

(Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur Ginger, vous pouvez la retrouver dans mes autres fics "Ginger la Légende" et "OS en tous genres". Mais pas besoin de les lire pour comprendre le texte.)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Bon, d'accord, je sais très bien ce qui m'a pris. Je suis fauchée et quand il a proposé le job, je l'ai vu comme le moyen idéal d'arrondir mes fins de mois. Mais pour avoir vu des tas et des tas de femmes faire ce boulot tous les ans, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était bien LE job à éviter.

Vendeur de friandises sur le Poudlard Express, ça a l'air innocent, quand on le dit très vite. On voit une jeune femme souriante en train de distribuer des bonbons à d'adorables chérubins ravis, avec une petite musique joyeuse jouée à la guitare sèche, accompagnée d'une voix joviale : « Les bonbons sur le Poudlard Express, c'est la voie expresse vers le bonheur ! »

– La voix expresse vers les calories, oui, ai-je marmonné.

La publicité s'est arrêtée et notre chef de service s'est tourné vers nous, troupeau de jeunes Aurors qui n'avaient AUCUNE envie de se retrouver à faire les cent pas dans le Poudlard Express pendant toute une journée. J'ai choisi de faire Auror il y a sept ans, et maintenant que j'ai fini tous mes stages et que je suis réellement un membre à part entière des forces de l'ordre, je me rends compte que je n'ai rien à faire. Et le chef de service aussi.

Le type en question s'appelle Lance Falcon. Il a trente ans, et quelques cheveux blancs depuis la naissance de son fils il y a six mois. Il n'avait jamais été particulièrement vif, mais en ce moment, on a plus l'impression d'avoir affaire à une limace lobotomisée qu'à un gardien de jeunes Aurors.

Enfin bref, il était là, les bras ballants, avec rien à nous donner comme travail. Alors tout ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est nous proposer de « surveiller le Poudlard Express » (laissez-moi rire) sous la couverture du job de vendeur de friandises. Avant ce jour, je ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux gens qui prenaient cette offre si ça se trouve, nous avons toujours eu affaire à des Aurors déguisés. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais tant qu'ils me vendaient des bonbons, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

– Ce sera votre première expérience et ce ne sera pas facile, a-t-il marmonné. Tous ces enfants à surveiller… en même temps…

Ses yeux se sont agrandis d'effroi. J'imagine qu'il voyait un troupeau de gamins comme le sien en train de brailler en même temps à divers endroits du train. Cauchemardesque. Je n'ai pas d'enfants mais je ne pouvais que compatir.

– Alors… Quelqu'un d'intéressé ?

– On ne vole le job à personne d'autre, au moins ? a demandé James Potter, mon petit-ami.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à cirer. Je savais très bien qu'il essayait de faire passer le temps, histoire que la journée se termine plus vite et qu'on puisse rentrer chez nous. On était en plein milieu d'un déménagement immense et l'idée de ce que ce sauvage de maçon moldu pourrait faire à notre cheminée (intégrée au réseau), pendant notre absence, le terrifiait autant que moi.

– Non, non, répondit Falcon. Personne n'en veut, donc les cheminots nous l'ont proposé.

Il n'a pas réalisé avant quelques secondes l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de prononcer.

– Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est un super job mais personne ne s'en est encore emparé ! Ils n'ont pas bien fait leur pub cette année, c'est sûrement pour ça !

– Tu m'étonnes, leur spot publicitaire date au moins des années 40, a commenté James.

– Mauvaise langue, ai-je marmonné. Les gamins de la pub portaient des pattes d'eph et la musique était définitivement psychédélique. Je dirais plutôt : années 70.

– Bon, quelqu'un est intéressé ? a répété Falcon.

Silence radio. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

– C'est payé soixante gallions, a-t-il ajouté.

– Je prends ! me suis-je écriée.

OoOoO

– Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

– Bah… On est à court en ce moment, non ?

– Quand même ! J'aurais pu me débrouiller et demander un peu d'argent à mes parents !

– Ça me gêne, qu'on passe notre vie à leur emprunter. Et je crois que ta mère pense que je dépense l'argent en produits de luxe. Ça ne contribue pas à arranger nos relations, tu sais.

– J'aurais trouvé quelque chose, en tout cas… Tu réalises ce que tu vas devoir faire ?

– Je pense qu'on a malgré tout besoin de cet argent, James.

Nous arrivons devant notre nouvelle maison juste au moment où la cheminée s'effondre dans un grand fracas de briques. Il y a un cri, puis plus rien.

– Misère, je marmonne.

– A tous les coups, cet abruti de maçon est en-dessous, dit James.

– Va falloir le sauver, en plus.

– Tu t'en occupes ?

– Non. J'ai signé pour sauver des braves gens, pas des crétins congénitaux moldus.

James soupire et se dépêche d'entrer dans la maison. Je m'engage à sa suite plus lentement. Quand j'arrive jusque chez nous, James est à nouveau à l'entrée et la lassitude se bat contre l'inquiétude sur son visage.

– Il n'est pas là, me dit-il tout de suite.

– Il a dû se tirer quand il a vu la cheminée s'effondrer. Le lâche !

– Je pense plutôt qu'il a utilisé la poudre de cheminette sans s'en rendre compte.

En regardant par-dessus son épaule, je constate en effet qu'un feu vert émeraude brûle dans les restes de l'âtre. Je m'approche d'un mur et commence à me taper la tête dessus.

–On n'avait _vraiment pas _besoin de ça.

James, toujours plus réactif et adulte que moi dans ce genre de situations, transplane à la recherche de notre Moldu.

OoOoO

– COMBIEN ?!

– Tu as bien entendu, soupire James.

– Je n'en reviens pas. Cet abruti nous _poursuit en justice _pour avoir eu la malchance de posséder la cheminée qu'il a détruite !

– Il a failli être écrasé dessous, je te signale.

– Justement : failli. Il n'a aucune raison de nous en vouloir.

– Sauf que les Oubliators ont préféré lui faire oublier l'épisode de sa survenue en plein milieu d'une réunion du conseil du Magenmagot, et remplacer ce souvenir par une cheminée écrasée sur lui.

Je soupire.

– N'empêche, il reste un abruti.

– On est d'accord. Mais vois les choses en positif : grâce à l'argent que tu vas gagner sur le Poudlard Express, on pourra payer l'avocat !

Je lui lance un regard sombre. Il se moque ouvertement de moi. Il m'énerve !

– En attendant, tu peux te gratter si tu attendais un câlin de ma part ce soir, je lui réplique.

Il perd immédiatement son petit sourire supérieur. Ha ! Je sais, c'est puéril, mais ça a le mérite de soulager un peu ma rancœur.

OoOoO

– Au revoir, Maman ! dit un petit garçon dans les bras de sa mère, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾.

– Oh, mon chéri, tu vas teeeeellement me manquer ! sanglote celle-ci en le serrant fort dans ses bras.

– Oh, mon chéri, tu vas teeeeellement me manquer ! je singe tout bas à l'attention de James.

Celui-ci regarde le train avec un petit sourire.

– Ah, que de souvenirs… J'en serais presque nostalgique…

– Tu sais que tu n'aides pas du tout, hein.

– J'en ai parfaitement conscience, oui.

– Et tu as aussi parfaitement conscience du fait que ma grève des câlins peut reprendre à tout moment.

– J'espère que tu as parfaitement conscience du fait que depuis le premier jour, tu n'as pas réussi à tenir ta grève. Je suis parfaitement conscient de l'attraction que tu éprouves pour mon corps, tu sais.

– Et l'attraction de mon poing pour ta figure, t'en as parfaitement conscience aussi, j'espère ? Abruti.

Et sur ce, je le laisse en plan et monte dans le train. Il est resté sur le quai et est encore mort de rire. Je rougis de fureur. Pas ma faute s'il est toujours là à me tendre les bras tous les soirs. Je l'admets, il est irrésistible. Mais n'allez surtout pas lui dire que j'ai dit ça déjà qu'il en a conscience – et même, _parfaitement conscience _– s'il apprenait que je ne le nie même pas, sa petite tête de prétentieux exploserait.

– Mademoiselle Enderson ?

– Quoi ? j'aboie à l'employé du train.

– Euh… Bonjour. C'est vous qui avez postulé pour vendre les friandises ?

– Oui, oui, c'est moi.

– Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer comment ça marche.

M'expliquer comment ça marche ? C'est vraiment si technique que ça de tendre des bonbons et de compter la monnaie ?

Nous arrivons dans la locomotive. Le conducteur regarde le quai et fait des commentaires à propos des gens sur le quai à un autre cheminot tout en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles :

– Et regarde celle-là ! T'as vu ses jambes ? Des tonneaux, oui !

– Donc ! s'écrie le type qui m'a amenée ici. Moi, c'est Gerald. Lui, c'est Francis, ajoute-t-il en désignant le conducteur. Et le dernier, c'est Roald. On bosse ensemble depuis vingt ans, donc si tu as la moindre question, c'est à nous que tu dois la poser. On range les friandises ici. Le chariot est là. Ne l'abîme pas trop et fais attention en le faisant rouler, il est assez vieux.

– Hé, elle est mignonne, celle-là, non ? dit Francis en désignant une autre femme sur le quai. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, hein, Roald ?

– C'est ma mère, je lance froidement.

Ça a le mérite de leur clouer le bec. Non, ce n'est pas ma mère, et je ne sais même pas qui ils visaient, mais pour être honnête, ces deux commères commencent à me casser les pieds.

– T'as un problème, gamine ? C'est moi le conducteur de train ici, reprend finalement Francis.

– D'une, je suis pas une gamine. De deux, tu ferais mieux de te tenir à carreaux à côté de moi, parce que je pourrais très bien t'écrouer si ça m'amusait. De trois, …

– Comment ça m'écrouer ?

Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait interrompue parce que je n'avais pas de troisième remarque à faire. A la place, je sors ma carte d'Auror et la lui montre d'un geste expert. Je me suis entraînée des heures à ouvrir et fermer ma pochette à toute allure. Ça me donne un air de pro, je trouve. James dit que ça me donne un air d'attardée.

En tout cas, le conducteur pâlit assez rapidement. Ha ! J'ai hâte de raconter ça à James Francis n'a pas l'air de me prendre pour une attardée, lui.

– Vous… Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? me demande Roald d'un air suspicieux.

Les trois hommes me fixent, les yeux plissés. Je décèle une vague inquiétude. J'ai l'habitude de ça : les gens sont toujours mal à l'aise quand un policier est dans le coin. Parfois, ils se sentent coupable pour rien, ou pas grand-chose. Mais parfois, ils ont de bonnes raisons d'angoisser… Ce voyage risque d'être amusant.

– Pour vendre des friandises, naturellement, je réponds en souriant de toutes mes dents. Les enfants, c'est ma passion !

OoOoO

La première acheteuse est une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et au visage d'ange. Elle s'adresse poliment à moi :

– Je voudrais trois patacitrouilles et trois Chocogrenouilles, s'il-vous-plaît, Madame.

Je suis instantanément de mauvaise humeur.

– C'est Mademoiselle, je grince.

– Vous n'êtes pas mariée ?

– Non.

Franchement, le mariage, j'en ai rien à faire. Je vous assure. C'est ce que j'ai dit à James. D'autant plus que moi, avant James, je ne suis pas sortie avec beaucoup de garçons – pour ainsi dire, je n'ai jamais eu d'autre petit-ami. Bref, le fait que je sorte avec lui a déjà une grande symbolique.

En ce qui le concerne, lui… Hé bien, il est sorti avec _beaucoup_de monde avant moi. Même si je sais qu'il n'est jamais sorti aussi longtemps avec qui que ce soit d'autre que moi. Malgré tout, la nuit, quand je suis seule à trois heures du matin dans la cuisine en train de boulotter du chocolat, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il m'abandonnera un jour. Et je sais bien que ce ne sont certainement pas les liens du mariage qui l'arrêteraient s'il décidait qu'il en avait marre de moi. Mais…

Oh, et puis zut, pourquoi prendre des détours pour le dire ? J'ai envie qu'il me demande en mariage, voilà. Je ne suis même pas sûre d'accepter, mais au moins, ça me rassurerait sur ses plans pour l'avenir. Je ne me vois pas avec qui que ce soit d'autre, et je ne me vois pas seule non plus. Au moins, s'il me demandait en mariage, je serais sûre qu'il pense comme moi.

Mais il ne me demande toujours pas. Certes, on a vingt-cinq ans. Ce n'est pas si vieux, je sais. Mais on se connaît depuis très longtemps, alors qu'on se marie maintenant ou dans trois ans, qu'est-ce que ça change, à part trois ans d'angoisse supplémentaires pour moi ? D'autant plus qu'à ce rythme, à force de manger du chocolat toutes les nuits, je vais rapidement devenir obèse. J'ai déjà noté une légère hausse de poids, mais pour une fois, il a eu le tact de ne pas me le faire remarquer. Cela dit, peut-être qu'il n'a pas tout simplement pas noté.

Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? Je suis sensée vendre des bonbons, pas penser à une demande en mariage que j'attends et que je compte refuser.

– Ça fera douze Noises, petite.

La fillette se renfrogne. Je souris à part moi-même. Je sais très bien que les gamins détestent qu'on les traite comme tels.

– Bonjour, madame !

Je me retourne vers le nouveau venu. C'est un gamin aux cheveux ébouriffés et à l'air un peu ahuri.

– C'est Mademoiselle !

– Je peux avoir des chips ?

– Pas de chips ici, petit. Seulement des sucreries de sorciers. Je t'avoue que c'est vrai, ça manque de chips, dans ce chariot.

– Vous êtes née-moldue ? Parce que moi, oui. Je suis un peu perdu. Les sorciers n'ont pas de chips, alors ? C'est supernul. Ça va me manquer, je pense. Tout comme mes parents. Dire que je ne vais pas les voir pendant trois mois ! Jamais je n'ai passé aussi longtemps sans eux. Et au fait, vous savez où c'est, Poudlard ? J'ai peur d'être dépaysé, je viens de Douvres. C'est à l'autre bout du pays, non ? Ça expliquerait pourquoi on prend le train ! Et je…

– Tu veux quelque chose, gamin ? je lance à un nouveau venu, désespérée de me débarrasser de ce bavard.

– Non merci, je cherche une cabine, dit celui-ci en me montrant sa valise dans une main, et sa chouette dans l'autre.

– Oh, tu n'as qu'à venir dans la mienne, elle est vide ! s'écrie le garçon surexcité.

Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit vide.

OoOoO

Entre midi et midi trente, je parcours le train une fois en me faisant très rarement accoster. Et puis à midi trente, on dirait que quelqu'un a lancé une bombe pour avertir de mon existence tous les passagers. Et je me retrouve rapidement assaillie.

– Deux patacitrouilles et trois chocogrenouilles, Madame !

– Cinq baguettes à la réglisse !

– Moi aussi, cinq baguettes à la réglisse, mais sans sucre s'il-vous-plaît !

– Madame, je peux avoir des dragées surprises ?

– Trois paquets de dragées surprises s'il-vous-plaît ?

– Euh… Deux patacitrouilles et trois chocogrenouilles, c'est ça que tu m'as demandé ?

– Oui, merci ! Voilà la monnaie !

– Et moi alors, ça fait un quart d'heure que je vous demande mes baguettes à la réglisse !

– Et moi !

– Et moi, et moi, et moi !

– SILEEEEEEEEEEEENCE ! je hurle en faisant exploser une porte de compartiment avec ma baguette.

Tous les gamins se mettent à crier et courir dans tous les sens, détruisant le chariot dans la foulée et envoyant les friandises en l'air. La moitié passe par la fenêtre au moment où nous traversons un pont. Je vois les bonbons tomber sur un bateau de pêcheur en contrebas. Veinard.

OoOoO

– Et donc, les enfants se sont jetés sur moi, et ils ont essayé de me tuer avec le chariot. Mais je me suis protégée et je l'ai lancé par la fenêtre pour éviter de le casser !

– Et c'est comme ça que le chariot a disparu, conclut Gerald en m'observant, les yeux plissés.

– Exactement.

– Et mon cul c'est du poulet.

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vérifié…

– Ecoutez, Miss Enderson, on utilise ce chariot depuis 1912.

– Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi peu solide, je commente.

– On n'a jamais eu besoin de le changer. Et en l'occurrence, on n'en a pas de rechange. Comment allez-vous faire, maintenant ?

– Je peux faire flotter les friandises dans le train, non ?

J'assortis cette proposition d'un coup d'œil rapide vers ma carte d'Auror, comme si j'étais trop abrutie pour m'en souvenir. Mais, comme je l'avais prévu, Roald et Gerald échangent un regard lorsqu'ils me voient faire. Finalement, ils m'approuvent.

Hihihi, je suis diabolique.

OoOoO

L'après-midi est beaucoup plus calme. Je passe de cabine en cabine et les élèves ne se jettent pas sur moi. Ils m'observent même avec une lueur de respect dans les yeux.

… Bon, ok, je l'admets, c'est une lueur de terreur. Mais tout de même, ça fait plaisir.

Une farandole de friandises me suit partout où je me déplace. C'est plutôt pratique, d'autant plus que personne n'ose me les voler, vu que je suis devenue l'exploseuse de portes de service.

Je comprends mieux ce que disait James, tout à l'heure, quand il était nostalgique. Je vois tous ces gamins qui s'apprêtent à passer une nouvelle année à Poudlard, et je me souviens dans quel état j'étais à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas énormément d'amies, mais j'étais très proche de celles que j'avais et je passais tous mes étés chez elles. Pourtant, j'étais quand même heureuse de revenir en cours le 1er septembre. On aura beau dire, avoir des cours de magie, c'est quand même vraiment cool. (En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on pense après deux mois de vacances. Ce n'est plus trop ce qu'on pense après deux mois au collège.) Pendant sept ans, ce voyage en train me rappelait tout ce que je laissais derrière moi, et tout ce qui m'attendait. C'était une autre ère de ma vie, où j'étais insouciante et où ce qui m'importait le plus était d'ennuyer James Potter un maximum.

C'était, évidemment, avant que je ne tombe amoureuse de lui. C'était avant que je me soucie des questionnements qu'on peut se poser quand on attend vainement une demande en mariage.

Ça me manque, cette époque.

– Des bonbons, les enfants ? je lance à la cantonade en ouvrant une porte de compartiment.

Je referme précipitamment la porte et passe à la suivante. Sans avoir pu m'en empêcher, je suis devenue rouge tomate. Non mais franchement ! Faire ça dans un train ! Avec tous ces gamins braillards qui pourraient ouvrir la porte à tout moment !

Les jeunes, c'est plus ce que c'était. Comme qui dirait, y'a des chambres pour ça !

– Hé, tu serais pas Ginger Enderson ?

Je regarde mon interlocuteur. C'est un garçon qui était à Gryffondor. Si mes calculs sont bons, il devrait être en septième année, maintenant. Comme le temps passe vite ! Il ressemblait à un nain de jardin quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois !

– Hé, tu serais pas le mioche qui passait sa vie à pleurer en première année ? je rétorque. Des bonbons en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

Ses amis éclatent de rire.

– Moi, je vais prendre des baguettes en réglisse, dit l'un d'eux. Dis-moi, Enderson, pourquoi es-tu rouge comme ça ?

– Hein ? Quoi ?

Roh, flûte. Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire ce que j'ai vu dans la cabine d'à côté. J'aurais l'air d'une coincée.

– C'est à cause de… euh… des employés du train ! Oui, c'est ça, je m'écrie, ravie d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. Je n'arrive pas à leur faire confiance.

– Tu m'étonnes ! Ce sont de vrais pervers !

– Ah bon ?

– Oh, ça, oui ! s'écrie un autre. Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il faisait souffler sa locomotive dès qu'une dame avec une jupe passait à côté ? Ça soulève le tissu et il peut voir leurs jambes…

– Et… c'est tout ?

Franchement, s'ils savaient tout ce que James a pu faire…

– Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'ils cachent d'autres choses. Il parait que quand quelqu'un va leur parler dans leur poste de contrôle, ils ont toujours l'air d'être interrompus dans une activité…

Ah oui ? On va voir ça !

Je les laisse en plan et cours jusqu'à la locomotive. Une fois devant la porte, je plaque mon oreille tout contre et me concentre.

Des rires étouffés. Des gémissements langoureux. Des bruits de baisers. Ils sont tous obsédés, dans ce train, ou quoi ?

J'ouvre la porte sans crier gare et les trois hommes sursautent. Je marche d'un pas vif jusqu'au panneau de bord et tombe sur un téléviseur ensorcelé. Une vidéo de mauvaise qualité passe dessus, et les acteurs sont en sous-vêtements je ne m'y connais pas, mais on dirait un film érotique d'il y a trente ou quarante ans.

Cependant, en reconnaissant le visage de l'actrice principale, je déglutis difficilement. Puis j'abandonne les trois hommes et cours jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir le contenu de mon estomac.

Voir le professeur McGonagall dans un film porno, je ne souhaite ça à personne.

OoOoO

– J'ose espérer que vous avez une explication, messieurs.

De retour dans la cabine, la cassette dans la main, je les jauge tous trois du regard. Ils ont l'air penaud et sont bien rouges.

– C'est… c'est juste un délire, marmonne Gerald.

– J'espère bien. Vous savez quel âge elle a, cette pauvre dame ? Songez que vous avez eu des cours de Métamorphoses avec elle !

– On sait, mais…

– Ce n'est pas elle, Enderson, insiste Francis. C'est juste une actrice qui lui ressemble beaucoup. C'est pour ça qu'on trouve ça drôle.

– C'est une tradition, ajoute Roald. Tous les ans, dans le train, à l'aller, on regarde ce film. Et au retour, on en a un autre.

– Avec le sosie de Rogue, dit Gerald.

A cette pensée, les trois hommes sourient. Je ne sais pas qui est ce Rogue, mais j'éprouve de la compassion pour lui.

– Et vous n'avez que ça à faire de votre vie ? Chercher des vidéos pornos avec des acteurs sosies de personnes que vous connaissez ?

– On conduit le Poudlard Express deux fois par an, signale Gerald. Et à côté de ça, on conduit des trains moldus. Avec la magie pour nous aider, ça nous laisse beaucoup de temps libre. Donc oui, on passe du temps à chercher des vidéos dans ce genre-là.

Quelle existence triste.

Je regarde la cassette dans ma main. J'ai bien envie de la confisquer, histoire de rigoler un peu avec James, mais son père est plus ou moins ami avec McGonagall et j'ose à peine imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si ça retombait entre ces mains. Ça fait un moment que j'ai quitté Poudlard, mais je préfère tout de même éviter les confrontations avec mon ancienne directrice.

En même temps, j'ai bien envie de le voir, ce film. Ça doit être drôle.

– Je peux le regarder avec vous ? je demande.

Les trois hommes restent silencieux.

– Euh… Vous… ne devriez pas distribuer des bonbons ?

De façon absolument pas naturelle, je sors ma carte d'Auror, la regarde, puis la range dans ma poche.

– Je suis sûre qu'ils peuvent s'en passer. Je leur évite d'être obèses. C'est attentionné de ma part, non ?

– Oui oui, très, répondent-ils en chœur.

Vu ce que je viens de découvrir sur leurs activités dans le Poudlard Express, mieux vaut qu'ils fassent profil bas avec moi.

OoOoO

Bon. C'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du monde de regarder ce film, après tout. Peut-être qu'eux y étaient habitués, mais moi, voir McGonagall dans de la petite dentelle, ça m'a vraiment retourné l'estomac. Je leur fais croire que les images de la télé dans un train en mouvement me font mal au cœur avant de me retrancher précipitamment aux toilettes pour vomir à nouveau. Je tire la chasse et, en sortant, je tombe sur une fille en larmes de septième année.

Oh, misère.

Je suis nulle dans le social. J'aime bien aider les gens, mais seulement si je n'ai pas à leur parler. Est-ce que je peux me tirer discrètement sans que ça n'ait l'air odieux ? Non, maintenant, je ne peux plus. Elle me fixe avec l'air de porter tous les malheurs du monde sur le dos. Je cherche un prétexte pour filer, mais il met trop de temps à venir. Finalement, j'abandonne :

– Bon, bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Vous… Vous ne le direz pas, hein ?

Bien sûr que si, je vais sortir un mégaphone et le hurler dans tout le train.

– Non, je soupire. Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

– Je… je crois que je suis enceinte.

Bon sang. Enceinte. A dix-sept ans. Les jeunes, c'est _vraiment plus _ce que c'était. Entre les deux sauvages de tout à l'heure et cette gamine qui a encore l'âge de glousser en lisant des magazines pour préados, je désespère presque de la prochaine génération.

– Allons, allons, calme-toi, dis-je calmement, bien que j'aie envie de la prendre par la peau du cou et la secouer comme un prunier. Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça ?

– Je vomis tout le temps, en ce moment… et j'ai une humeur tellement instable, tout le monde me le fait remarquer… Et comme cet été, avec mon petit ami, on a…

– Ok, stop, je la coupe. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Tu as fait un test ou pas ?

– Non, marmonne-t-elle en en sortant un, moldu, de sa poche. Je… je voudrais le faire maintenant. Tu… tu peux rester ici ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle entre dans les toilettes la tête basse. Et lentement, une pensée horrible germe dans ma tête.

C'est quand, déjà, la dernière fois que j'ai eu mes règles ? Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de tenir un calendrier, mais il me semble que ça fait plus d'un mois… Ou alors serait-ce la panique qui me fait tromper ? Et puis, ne suis-je pas plus lunatique qu'avant ? Ça, je pense que personne n'arriverait à trancher. Je passe ma vie à irriter tout le monde. Cela dit, c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas insulté James aussi fréquemment. Ça a l'air de le faire rire, mais maintenant que j'y pense, moi, ça m'angoisse.

Et puis des envies bizarres, c'est vrai que j'en ai eu un certain nombre depuis quelques temps. Le dernier exemple en date était de regarder un film porno en compagnie de trois parfaits inconnus, et avec le sosie de McGonagall dans le rôle principal.

Je ne parle même pas de ma prise de poids.

La fille ressort, ravie. Elle me fait un grand câlin puis trottine dans le couloir. Je m'appuie contre le mur et me laisse glisser jusqu'à ce que mes fesses touchent le sol. Ce n'est pas vrai. Ce n'est pas vrai. C'est sûrement un mauvais concours de circonstances. Je calcule mal. Je panique pour rien. Malgré tout, le doute reste et s'amplifie. Et si… ?

Mon regard tombe sur un petit paquet. Je tends la main pour l'attraper c'est un test de grossesse. Apparemment, la fille en avait prévu un de rechange mais l'a laissé tomber.

Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de m'en servir ? Vraiment envie de savoir ? Vraiment envie d'être une adulte et de tourner définitivement la page sur ma jeunesse ? Mais, et si… Si c'était vraiment le cas… Je ne suis pas prête ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

Sans vraiment contrôler mes gestes, je me soulève doucement et entre dans les toilettes.

OoOoO

– Ginger ? Ginger, tu m'ouvres ?

– Entre, James.

Je l'entends dire quelque chose au contrôleur, puis il ouvre la porte de la cabine et se glisse à l'intérieur avant de la refermer derrière lui. Il m'observe, moi, gros tas informe aux yeux rouges sur la banquette inconfortable, entourée de bonbons en tous genres, fixant le paysage qui défile devant la fenêtre et que je connais par cœur.

– Ça ne va pas ? s'inquiète-t-il.

– Je pète la forme, je réponds en mordant sauvagement dans une baguette au réglisse. Qu'est-che que tu fais ichi ?

– Le conducteur m'a contacté et m'a dit de venir. Apparemment, tu as encore fait des bêtises.

– J'ai juste viré les élèves dans che compartiment et je me chuis enfermée. J'avais besoin d'être cheule.

Il me fixe, attendant la suite. J'avale mon morceau de réglisse avant de reprendre la parole.

– Il est possible qu'une valise se soit envolée par la fenêtre et que les cheveux d'une des filles aient pris feu, mais je n'ai aucun rapport avec ça.

– Bien sûr. Ginger, pourquoi tu manges ce réglisse ? Tu détestes ça.

– Les gens changent.

– Ne change pas trop quand même.

– C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, James, je m'écrie soudainement.

Je me tais tout aussi vite, et il vient s'asseoir prudemment à côté de moi. Visiblement, il est assez déconcerté. Pour tout dire, je le suis aussi. Nous allons avoir une conversation sérieuse, je le sens, et ça n'arrive presque jamais.

– Peut-être qu'on devrait changer aussi, j'explique au bout d'un long moment. Devenir un peu plus adultes, tu sais.

– Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer seule sur le Poudlard Express, soupire-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Pauvre petite.

– Ne dis pas ça. Ça m'a aidée à réaliser certaines… certaines choses.

Quand je lève les yeux vers lui, il est un peu plus pâle.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as, James ?

– Tu n'es pas en train de rompre, là, hein ?

– Bien sûr que non, idiot.

Il reprend tout de suite des couleurs et passe un bras autour de mes épaules avant de me serrer contre lui.

– Ouais, je le savais. Je suis _parfaitement conscient_du fait que tu ne pourrais pas laisser tomber mon corps de rêve.

– Je suis enceinte.

Au moins, ça lui fait perdre son air prétentieux. Je ne voulais pas le lui dire comme ça, je voulais l'annoncer délicatement, mais la tentation de lui faire perdre la face et de l'interrompre dans ses plaisanteries était trop forte.

– Je ne sais même pas quoi en penser, James. Alors je me suis enfermée avec ça.

D'un geste de la main, je désigne la montagne de sucreries qui voguaient originellement sur le chariot.

Je n'ose pas le regarder. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en pense. Et ça, ça me terrifie. Et s'il me laissait tomber ? S'il prenait peur et m'abandonnait ? Si j'étais à sa place, c'est peut-être ce que j'aurais fait. On a beau être à Gryffondor, ça ne fait pas de nous des gens courageux à tout moment pour autant.

– Au moins, si on ne te paye pas à la fin de la journée, on pourra toujours prendre les bonbons et on n'aura pas à faire les courses pendant quelques semaines, lâche-t-il finalement.

– C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? je m'énerve.

– Tu veux savoir ce que ça m'inspire ?

Je ferme les yeux et hoche la tête. Mais je ne veux pas entendre. Je ne veux pas. Il va me larguer. Il va me dire d'avorter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va me dire, mais je ne vais pas aimer ça du tout.

– Ça fait des semaines que je pense à te demander en mariage, mais je sais que tu n'as pas envie de te marier, et en ce qui me concerne, moi non plus. J'ai juste la trouille du jour où tu te casseras, du jour où tu réaliseras que je ne suis rien qu'un pauvre type. J'aimerais juste avoir l'assurance que tu resteras toujours avec moi, mais c'est impossible, parce que tu es trop imprévisible et que le jour où tu en auras marre, rien ne t'arrêtera, même pas moi. Et maintenant que tu as – qu'on a – un bébé, tu pourrais te sentir obliger de rester, mais je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, tu comprends ? Je ne veux pas que tu dépendes de moi de cette façon. Je ne veux pas que tu restes pour le bébé. Je veux que tu restes pour moi.

Il respire un instant, puis ajoute :

– Et maintenant, tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un abruti.

Je ne réponds rien pendant quelques minutes. Seul le raclement des roues contre la voie ferrée résonne dans le compartiment. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais je garde mon visage entre mes bras, les jambes repliées contre mon buste. Son bras autour de mes épaules est tendu, comme la première fois où nous étions sortis ensemble. Parce qu'il a la trouille, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Parce qu'il est comme moi.

– Si tu crois que je ne te prenais pas pour un abruti avant, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, je réponds finalement.

Je redresse la tête, et il dégage mes cheveux de mon visage. Il a l'air assez incertain, mais moins paniqué.

– Tu sais, je pensais que c'était toi qui allais me larguer, je reprends.

– N'importe quoi.

– C'est ce que tu dis aujourd'hui Ç

– C'est ce que je dirai demain, dans dix ans, dans trente ans, dans cinquante ans, et jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, me coupe-t-il. Si tu es encore là, du moins. Et toi ?

– Non.

J'ajoute très vite, avant qu'il ne s'effondre :

– Tu peux crever pour que je te dise des trucs mielleux comme ça. Mais je ne te larguerai pas non plus. Je tiens aussi à te dire que pendant à peu près quatre mois, je n'attendais qu'une chose, c'était que tu me demandes en mariage, pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Mais j'avais l'intention de refuser.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, répond-il en roulant des yeux. Je suis sûr que ça t'aurait amusée.

– A peine. Alors, on ne se marie pas, mais on reste ensemble. Marché conclu ?

– Marché conclu. Même s'il va falloir que j'en parle à ma mère.

– Quoi, ta mère ? je grommèle.

Si tu savais ce que j'en pense, de l'avis de ta mère !

– Elle s'attend à voir tous ses enfants se marier, au final. Surtout si des bébés suivent.

L'ambiance redevient grave. Décidément, ça n'arrête pas. Nous vacillons entre les plaisanteries et les moments sérieux. Ni lui ni moi ne sait vraiment sur quel pied danser.

– Oui, des bébés…

– On n'en a pas vraiment parlé avant.

– C'est peut-être le moment.

– Hé oui.

– Je crois bien.

– Je crois bien aussi.

– Bon bah…

– Voilà.

– Oui.

Nous retombons dans le silence.

Ça n'avancera jamais. Je lance la première objection qui me vient à l'esprit :

– Tu sais, je vois tous ces gamins dans le Poudlard Express, qui hurlent et qui courent dans tous les sens…

– Tu en es la cause, remarque-t-il avec justesse.

– …et je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'un enfant qui braillerait nuit et jour à la maison. Je n'ai pas très envie de dépendre de ça.

– Oui, mais on pourrait l'élever, tempère James. On pourrait s'en occuper, le choyer…

– On pourrait aussi acheter un chiot.

– Oh, Ginger.

– Bon, je l'admets, ce n'est pas le bruit qui risque de me déranger. Le vrai problème, James, c'est que nous sommes les deux personnes les plus irresponsables que je connaisse. Je te mentirais en disant que je ne veux jamais avoir d'enfants, mais regarde-nous… Est-ce qu'on est prêts pour ça ?

– Personne n'est prêt pour ça !

Nous tournons tous deux la tête vers le contrôleur et dégainons nos baguettes, par réflexe. Gerald lève les mains devant lui, effrayé.

– Ne… ne m'attaquez pas, mais… Je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai eu des enfants, moi. Et au premier, je peux vous dire que j'étais sacrément paniqué. Personne n'est prêt à avoir un bébé. Il faut s'en occuper tout le temps, on a toujours l'impression de n'en faire jamais assez, mais… C'est la plus belle chose qui existe.

– Je croyais que c'était moi, dit machinalement James.

Une image fulgurante passe devant mes yeux. Un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et indisciplinés joue dans un jardin. Vole sur son premier balai. Perd sa première dent. Forcément, quand on vole à un an, on finit par se casser la figure. Toujours est-il que cette pensée a son effet. Je ne veux pas tuer cet enfant, ça c'est sûr et certain. Et même, j'ai envie de le garder avec moi. Je pourrais essayer d'en faire un James Potter moins prétentieux. Je sais, ça paraît impossible, mais l'espoir fait vivre…

– A part ça, ça vous dérangerait de nous laisser seuls et d'arrêter de nous espionner, ou il faut qu'on fasse sauter la locomotive pour que vous saisissiez le message ? dit James avec nonchalance au contrôleur.

Gerald disparaît en moins de deux. La porte se referme derrière lui et je lève les yeux vers mon petit-ami.

– On pourrait le garder ?

– De quoi ?

– Le père Noël, je réponds en roulant des yeux. Sans blague, tu ne peux pas essayer d'être concentré deux minutes ? On essaie de discuter d'un sujet sérieux.

– Comme si tu étais une personne sérieuse.

– On peut faire semblant.

– Pour répondre à ta question, oui, j'aimerais autant.

Je plisse les yeux.

– « J'aimerais autant » ? je relève.

– Ok, c'était mal formulé, admet-il. J'aimerais vraiment. Ça fait au moins trois ans que j'y pense. J'ai envie d'avoir une famille avec toi, Ginger.

– Oh.

Il arrive encore à me surprendre.

Depuis le début, il me surprend. D'abord, il rivalisait d'ingéniosité à chaque fois pour me trouver des farces dignes de ce nom, quand on était à Poudlard. Et puis, il m'a surprise quand il a demandé à sortir avec moi. Il m'a surprise en m'avouant son amour. Il m'a surprise en me proposant d'emménager chez lui, et il m'a surprise en proposant notre achat d'une maison pour nous deux.

Et là, il me dit qu'il veut fonder une famille avec moi.

C'est la suite logique, quand on y pense. J'aurais sans doute pu le deviner, mais étant tellement peu observatrice, je n'avais jamais réalisé que ça arriverait un jour. J'y ai juste pensé un peu, de mon côté, en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas que je me construise trop d'espoirs, parce que rien n'était dit. Et pourtant, si. Il m'aime suffisamment pour passer le reste de ses jours avec moi c'est clair, il me l'a dit.

– « Oh » ? C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ?

Brusquement, l'ampleur de tout ce qu'il m'a dit dans ce petit compartiment me frappe de plein fouet. J'ai de la chance. J'ai le pire caractère du monde et je passe ma vie à me comporter comme une gamine, mais le garçon que j'aime – et qui m'aime aussi – s'occupe de prendre les décisions sérieuses pour nous deux parce que je suis incapable de faire le premier pas à chaque fois.

Je me blottis contre lui et il me prend dans ses bras, étonné.

– Ginger… ?

– T'es génial, James. Ne change pas.

– Les gens changent, plaisante-t-il.

– Ne change pas trop quand même.

Il essaye de passer une main dans mes cheveux, mais évidemment, il s'emmêle les doigts dedans. Je ricane.

– Oh, si j'étais toi, je ne rigolerais pas, dit-il d'un ton malicieux en extrayant finalement sa main de ma chevelure. Tu m'as dit « T'es génial, ne change pas » sans avoir été forcée.

– …misère.

– Exactement. Je vais écrire ça sur tous les murs de la maison avec un feutre indélébile, et je te le rappellerai au moins trois fois par jour.

– C'est sorti tout seul, je tente de me défendre. Et en agissant ainsi, tu ne vas pas montrer l'exemple à notre fils. Ou à notre fille.

– Ou à notre monstre. Regarde la mère qu'il va avoir. Tout est possible…

J'essaie de l'étouffer avec ma cape, mais il esquive le vêtement et ouvre la porte du compartiment à la volée pour tenter de s'échapper. Cinq élèves qui avaient l'oreille collée contre le battant s'effondrent à l'intérieur de notre compartiment. Le choc passé, ils nous adressent des sourires gênés.

– On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes ? dit lentement James avec un sourire carnassier.

– On… on voulait juste des bonbons, dit machinalement l'un des élèves.

– Tu vas en bouffer, des bonbons !

OoOoO

James et moi, on a toujours aimé jouer à la limite du règlement. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas encore absolument sûre de la raison pour laquelle nous avons choisi d'être Aurors. En tout cas, ce n'était pas la première fois que nous faisions des folies dans le Poudlard Express (je me souviens d'une sortie de troisième année particulièrement violente, avec un feu d'artifices dans le wagon des professeurs… longue histoire). C'était cependant la dernière. Nous avons été interdits à vie de remettre les pieds dans le Poudlard Express.

– Mais comment je vais faire pour aller à l'école, alors ? s'est plaint James avec une voix geignarde à notre supérieur, Lance Falcon.

Ce qui lui a valu d'endosser le rôle de la gestion de la circulation du Chemin de Traverse pendant une deux mois.

– Vous étiez censés protéger les élèves, dit Falcon avec sa voix fatiguée.

– « Censés », je souligne.

– Un élève a vu sa tête s'enflammer, une autre a perdu sa valise dans un fleuve, un troisième a été violemment attaqué par des bonbons, une porte a été détruite… quelques enfants ont vu leur compartiment envahi par des crabes…

Il lance un regard par-dessus le rapport de Gerald, Francis et Roald, et je fais de mon mieux pour avoir l'air innocente.

– Et un dernier élève a dit que vous avez lancé le chariot en morceaux par la fenêtre. C'était une pièce de collection, Enderson.

– Je vous dis que ce sont les enfants qui m'ont attaquée et…

– Peu importe, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est la dernière fois que j'envoie des Aurors dans le Poudlard Express. Et vous deux, vous pouvez rêver si vous compter aller sur le terrain cette année.

– C'est mieux comme ça, dit James avec un petit sourire en me regardant.

Falcon le fixe d'un air mort, puis me regarde, et ses yeux glissent vers mon ventre un peu plus arrondi. Il bat des paupières.

– « C'est mieux », hein ? dit-il de sa voix éteinte. On en reparle dans neuf mois.

* * *

Ce n'est pas parce que je suis hyper-insatisfaite de ce texte que je vais refuser des reviews, hein :D Mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sincèrement, et vous n'êtes pas obligé de prendre des gants, parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris un truc du style et je sens bien que je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec… des conseils seraient bienvenus :)


End file.
